yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Taiyo
Team Taiyo is a team participating in the WRGP finals. It is revealed that Taro, Yoshizo and Jinbei were friends with Taro before Team Taiyo was in the WRGP and attempted to join the WRGP even though Taro or the others grew up on a farm and had no access to cards. They look through the trash just to find almost any cards to make a deck. This relates to how Yusei Fudo found cards in the trash to escape Satellite and how Crow Hogan finds D.D. Crow in the dumpster which is where he got his nickname from. In some ways they do relate to the characters Yusei, Jack and Crow. Taro joined the WRGP to prove he could do something even though his dad said he is worthless. Even though it isn't revealed where they got Sleeping Giant Thud from, we can only infer he got it from the trash. The team accidentally encounter Leo on the city while testing their Duel Runner. After Leo gets a scratch they take him to an old hotel where they help him. The group then introduces themselves to him to which Leo also tells them who he is and are surprised to learn that he is from Team Five D's. While there, Leo also learns about the team's struggle to win at the tournament, especially after their only runner was damaged due to the Diablo incident. Though Leo tells them that he can convince Yusei to repair it, Jinbei adamantly refuses this. After this Leo leaves. Still later in the park while the team is still trying to fix their vehicle, Leo, Yusei and Bruno show up to do the job. Thus Jinbei still refuses in the beginning, Taro convinces him to let them. Eventually Jinbei accepts, leaving Yusei and Bruno with the task. While doing this, Yoshizo asks Yusei to sign his deck to which surprisingly seems to only have been built with Normal Monsters. Then Jinbei hurriedly hides the cards, because both teams are competing in the WRGP and Yusei knowing Yoshizo's cards would be a disadvantage for them. In the end, the two of them finish and after Yoshizo tests the runner successfully. Team Taiyo wishes Team Five D's good luck at the tournament. However as a twist of fate the next day they learn that their opponents are none other than Team 5D's. Decks The members of Team Taiyo play Stall Decks, attempting to protect a level 1 monster for 10 turns to summon their ace card Sleeping Giant Thud. They do this by playing low level monsters with high defence in order to power up Holding-Hands Majin and defend from card effects using Scrum Force. Their decks do not have any rare cards. It is also unknown how they were able to get into the finals, as it is said that no one has been able to summon Sleeping Giant Thud up until Team Taiyo's duel with Team Five D's. WRGP Final Round Taiyo, Team